Bernadetta/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Paralogue: Foreign Land and Sky Versus Hubert (Non-Crimson Flower Route) * Bernadetta: Ah! They're here! Help me! * Hubert: Heheheh. Go on and scream, if it makes you feel better. But if you could die swiftly and without a struggle, I would greatly appreciate it. Petra is Defeated * Petra: Professor... Please, convey to my grandfather...that I am without regret... * Bernadetta: Petra?! Petra, no! Don't leave us! Battle Ends * Petra: It is done! Now, I can be meeting my grandfather. We must be moving with haste! * Bernadetta: Finally over? Phew! All right, let's get out of here! This isn't exactly, um, the ideal environment for a recluse, you know. * Petra: I will be speaking with my grandfather. Once he is convinced, I will be returning. Professor, everyone, please be waiting here. Enemies may still be nearby. * Bernadetta: Got it. We'll wait right here. And if anyone comes, um, the professor will handle it! Right, Professor? Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion (Azure Moon and Verdant Wind) "Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot!" Vs Byleth * "Professor? Is that you? You're with the enemy. That means I... I'll have to kill you." Death Quote * Bernadetta: 'Wish I could've at least died at home... not in this big, stupid field... * '''Edelgard: '(If Edelgard is still undefeated) Bernadetta, thank you. I'll make sure your life was not lost in vain. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "They won't notice if one person doesn't sing, will they? Heh-heh!" Cooking * Sounds fun! Let me show you my cooking talent. * A little more secret spice, and-- Hey! No peeking." Dining Hall * "I'd rather eat alone in my room, but since that's apparently not allowed...OK." * "Ooo, this is my favorite! You've got great taste!" (Favorite dish) * "Actually, um...I'm not hungry. You can have mine!" (Disliked dish) With Alois * '''Bernadetta: There's no one I'd rather eat with than the professor and Alois! * Alois: Hear, hear... Hm. This old chair keeps creaking. I fear it's on its last legs. Hah! Recruitment Requirements Not Met *"Um... Hi. Sorry, I'm trying, but you're still kind of a stranger." Requirements Met *"Oh! Um... Professor... My class is, um... Would you, um... Can I join your class?!" **Invite to join your house: "Yes! Thank you so much! This'll be so much better! I don't know why, but I'm just so much more comfortable when you're around." **Decline to invite: "What? No? Why not?! Knew it, Bernie. Nobody wants you around... Ugh!" Gifts * "Um... Is this a joke?" (Disliked gift) * "Thank you!" (Liked gift) * "Wow! Thank you so much!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "I've been looking for this! Thank you so much!" * "Um... Why did you think this was mine?" Tea Party * "Um, what is it? Did I do something wrong?" * "You went out of your way to get my favorite tea? That's so nice!" (Favorite tea: Albinean Berry Blend, Honeyed-Fruit Blend) Introducing Own Topic * "If two people decide to be recluses together...does that even still count?" * "I like to hide out in the greenhouse, but I always have to leave eventually. No place to sleep." * "I was worried you called me here to punish me for something. I’m glad I was wrong." * "It’s relaxing here! Should’ve brought my sewing kit." * "My mother works in the Imperial capital. People there say she’s a genius." * "My room at the monastery is my home away from home, but this is cozy too." * "Please don’t eavesdrop on my singing anymore, OK?" * "The room feels a little…empty. Needs more cuteness." * "You’re spoiling me. I don’t want to go out on my own anymore." Extended Time Observe * "You know I don't like being around people, right?" * "I try not to think about my hair too much." End * "This was great!" Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I didn't know the answer! I'm sorry!" ** Critique: "I'll try harder next time!" ** Console: "That's...really kind..." * Great: "Thanks for the help." * Great: "I did pretty well today!" * Perfect: "I got it right?! Phew..." ** Praise: "Heh-heh! Thanks! That's reassuring." Group Tasks *"Oh no... This is impossible." *"OK. Let's give it a try." B Support *"It's you. What a relief." Results *Perfect **"Look, Professor! We did great!" *Good **"We did it!" Certification Exams *"I passed! I passed!" (Passed) *"Knew you weren't up to it, Bernie." (Failed) Post-Timeskip *"I passed! I passed!" (Passed) *"Knew you weren't up to it, Bernie." (Failed) Level Up * "What did I expect..." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I can improve too, you know." (3 stats up) * "I guess hard work does pay off." (4 stats up) * "Whoa, did I get stronger?" (4 stats up) * "Um, is this as good as it gets?" (Upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip * "Bernie's just no good..." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Seems like fighting's all I do these days." (3 stats up) *"Only the strong survive." (4 stats up) *"Whoa, did I get stronger?" (5 stats up) *"Maybe this'll help me keep steady." Skill Level Up New Skill *"I'd never have learned this back in my room." *"I think I... got it..." *"Hope this is good for something.” Post-Timeskip *"I'm glad I'm getting better." *"I think I... got it..." *"I'd never have learned this back in my room." Budding Talent * "I guess I've got some talent." Skill Mastered *"Oh, I get it now!" Post-Timeskip *"I've really made this my own." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"Oh, I get it now!" Post-Timeskip *"I've really made this my own." Reclassing * "Hmm... I don't feel any different." * "Oh, fine. If it helps." * "Will this suit me?" Post-Timeskip * "I hope I can go home soon." * "Bernie's gotta live up to this new power." * "Strength and style can go hand in hand." Battle Quotes When Selected * "Oh no..." (Full/high health) * "It's dangerous..." (Medium Health) * "I'd... rather retreat." (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "I do this for all of us." (Full/High Health) * "Be careful..." (Medium Health) * "I'm gonna haunt you if I die!" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Stay away!" *"Why is this happening?!" *"Get back!" *"Sorry!" *"Don't be mad!" (Chapter 12:Onset with a power struggle) *"Please go away!" (Chapter 12:Onset with a power struggle) *"No! Stay away!" (Chapter 12:Onset with a power struggle) Post-Timeskip *"Sorry, but this is war!" *"Okay, I’m gonna do it!" *"Guess I’ve got to!" *"Stay Alive, Bernie!" *"It's life or death Bernie!" (Enemy Student) *"War is Cruel." (Enemy Student) *"Gotta go for it!" (Enemy Student) Gambit *"Do something!" *"You pushed me too far!" Post-Timeskip *"Let's shake things up!" Gambit Boost * "Let's do our part!" Post-Timeskip * "I can help too!" Defeated Enemy *"Anywhere I can hide?" *¨Got em!¨ *"Can I go now?" *"I thought I was dead." *"Am I done yet?" *''laugh'' "I won!" Post-Timeskip *"A little scratch won't stop me" *"Only the strong survive." *"Bernie’s unstoppable!" *"I'll be home again soon." Ally Defeats Enemy * "I'd never could've pulled that off." * "Amazing." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thanks so much." *"Thanks." *"I needed that." *"It's not over?" *"T-that really helped." Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts